Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gates. More specifically, the present invention relates to gates for use with animal enclosures. Even more specifically, the present event relates to drive-through gates that are adapted to automatically return to their position acting as a barrier after an individual has passed therethrough.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to drive-through gates. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to gates having a motion detection mechanism for determining when to open or close the gate or a physical sensor to physically detect the presence of a vehicle or person seeking to pass therethrough, i.e. bump gates. These prior art devices have several known drawbacks, however. These types of drive-through gates generally have a delay in the time between when the individual or vehicle passes therethrough and when the vehicle closes because these gates are time-based and thus designed to only close after a certain period of time. This is a disadvantageous design because even a slight delay provides animals with an enclosure with the opportunity to escape therethrough.
The present invention provides a bidirectional drive-through gate that is adapted to automatically return to its resting upstanding position, without a delay, once an individual on a vehicle, such as an ATV or UTV, has passed therethough. The present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing drive-through gate devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.